


Sokka minus his wisdom teeth

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (very similar to cactus juice Sokka), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Drugs, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, Sokka gets his wisdom teeth out, Teeth, Wisdom Teeth, and Zuko gets to deal with high af Sokka, but like fun ones, that were actually prescribed, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: Sokka gets his wisdom teeth out and let's just say he makes an interesting patient when he's high on drugs.Inktober Day 8: Teeth
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Inktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Sokka minus his wisdom teeth

“Sokka? Sokka?” Zuko called to his boyfriend, gently shaking his shoulder. The man laying before him opened a bleary eye and mumbled something in response. “How are you feeling?”

Again, Sokka mumbled his response, but this time he paused, a confused expression on his face as he finally noticed the gauze stuffed in his mouth. He prodded his puffed up cheeks, which vaguely resembled those of a chipmunk, and giggled.

“You just got your wisdom teeth out, remember? How do you feel?” Zuko asked again patiently. It would be a while before the drugs wore off and he knew he was in for an interesting time until they did.

“I feel great!” Sokka replied, giving Zuko a double thumbs up. This time he opened his mouth wider to enunciate his words, but it only resulted in a bloody piece of gauze falling out. Sokka frowned at the gauze now lying in his lap, but made no effort to put it back in his mouth. Zuko sighed.

It was going to be a long day. 

A couple minutes later a hygienist came in the room to check up on Sokka and clear him to leave. Zuko thought that Sokka had just zoned out, enjoying his high, and wouldn’t say anything to her, but clearly he was wrong.

“Who’s that man sitting in the corner?” He dramatically stage-whispered to the hygienist as she was replacing the gauze that had fallen out of his mouth. “He’s reeeaaalllllly hot,” Sokka exaggerated the word and Zuko felt his cheeks glow bright red. “Do you think you could get me his number?”

“That’s your boyfriend, silly,” the woman laughed, clearly used to this type of behavior from patients.

“Woooowwww,” Sokka replied in shock, mouth gaping like a fish and Zuko couldn’t help but smile. 

“All right, you’re all set to go.” After thanking her, they began the trek to Zuko’s car. 

Normally it wouldn’t have been a very far or difficult walk, but Sokka wobbled like he was drunk and Zuko was convinced he was going to fall on his face at any moment. Sokka, however, was adamant that he was a ‘big boy’ and could walk himself to the car. 

After significantly longer than it should’ve taken, they finally made it Zuko’s car.

“I’m hungry,” Sokka complained as soon as he plopped himself down in the seat. 

“You’re not really supposed to eat solid food for 24 hour, but we could stop at McDonald’s and get you a milkshake?” 

“McDonald’s! McDonald’s! McDonald’s!” Sokka enthusiastically chanted in agreement, so Zuko found the nearest McDonald’s.

“What type of milkshake do you want?” Zuko asked as he pulled up to the window. He had intended for Sokka to just tell him so he could order, but Sokka decided to lean across him to order himself. 

“I’ll have...milkshake!” Sokka practically yelled at the poor man in the window, who clearly didn’t know how to react to an obviously drugged up man leaning across his boyfriend’s lap to excitedly order a milkshake.

“Um, what flavor, sir?” He asked apprehensively. Sokka thought about it intensely for a moment.

“Chocolate!” Sokka said decisively, the word coming out slightly jumbled with the gauze still in his mouth. “No wait! Strawberry. And fries! ”

Zuko handed the man his credit card and a few minutes later his boyfriend was happily sipping on his strawberry milkshake, not even noticing the fact that Zuko had stolen the fries for himself. 

“This was great! We should do this more often,” Sokka declared as they finally arrived back at their apartment. Zuko merely hummed in response, helping Sokka get situated on the couch. Though Sokka continued talking, largely nonsensically for a bit, it wasn’t long before his exhaustion won out and he dozed off, comfortably curled in Zuko’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'm not a huge fan of Modern AUs, but I thought this concept was kinda cute and I honestly had no other ideas for today's Inktober (apart from weird kink stuff, but that's a huge no) and my roommate gave me this one when she was talking about her cursed Inktober drawing for today, so here we are. I've also realized I love writing Zukka lol
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
